Inside A Fox's Mind
by carrot4ever
Summary: People wonder how Foxface survived the games without killing anyone.How did she outsmart the careers?How did she outsmart the whole country of Panem?Do you want to find out more about the sly creature whose name was never even known to the public?About what made this genius so unforgettable.Hers's the games from her POV.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:The Reaping

"Finch Valentine!"That's me. I'm reaped to go into the 74th hunger games. I make sure I look bored as I make my way to the stage. The district 5 escort, Yue, takes me by the shoulders and ushers me to the microphone."Do we have any volunteers?"No one raises their hand. But that's typical. Here in district 5,there is hardly anyone who volunteers."Now for the boys!" Yue skips over to the glass ball next to the girls'. She sticks her hand in and picks a slip from the very top."Mark Stone" A very fidgety boy is pushed

by peacekeepers to the stage. He has dark brown hair and doesn't look much taller than me. Yue brings

him next to me."Any volunteers?"Nope."Well, happy hunger games and may the odds be ever in your

favor."It sounds laughable in her capitol accent. Peacekeepers create a wall in front of us as they push us

into the justice building. Yue takes me into a small room and makes me take a seat on a velvet couch.

I wait for an hour before she comes back to lead me to the small car. It's not like I expected anyone

to car just fits Mark, Yue, and I.I zone out while Yue rambles on about how great the Capitol

finally pull up to the train gets out and gestures for us to come inside. But I'm not

sure if I should trust her. I can't trust anyone. I'm going to the hunger games after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, sorry for all the mistakes in the last chapter. I'm going to try to make this one better. This is my first fanfiction and it was my first chapter so please bear with me.

By the way, I do not own the hunger games. If I did, no one would have died.

Chapter 2:The Journey to the Capitol

I slowly make my way to the door. I hop aboard and take in the sight in front of me. There are glass

chandeliers and a feast of food that would keep one and their family

alive for months. The food ranges from cinnamon buns to the white Capitol bread stuff. Yue gestures for me

to take a seat in a blue chair.

Mark sits down in the chair next to mine. His eyes wander as Yue shuts the door. "I'm going to find Milo

& Riley."I can only guess they are our mentors.

After a few minutes, 2 middle aged adults walk into the room. "More tributes…lovely" the girl says

."I'm Riley and I'll be mentoring you."She points to Mark. The man steps up to me.

"You don't talk much, do you?" I shake my head."Yeah, I can tell. I'm your mentor, Milo."

"If you two have any chance of winning, you'll need to watch the recap of all the reapings to size up your

competition." She grabs the remote and turns on the TV. The anthem begins to play and the words district

1 come up on the screen. District 1 is very large but you don't get much of a view of it. As usual, there are

a few volunteers that come up. Their names are Glimmer and Marvel. The girl is beautiful with golden locks.

The boy is at least 6 feet tall but seems too cocky. In district 2, there is a girl with a murderous glare

named Clove and a boy with cold, blue eyes named Cato. Cato volunteered and even though Clove didn't,

she looks like tough competition. I zone out until my reaping just to see the look on my face. It's good

cause even though I'm nervous on the inside, it doesn't look like it. In district 11, a little girl named Rue

is reaped. She can't be more than 12 years old. Her partner has a stocky build which is a surprise since

he comes from one of the poorest districts. Last, in district 12 there is a volunteer. It is their first one I

believe. I have to keep my eyes on her. A volunteer from one of the outer districts isn't common. The

boy doesn't make much of an impression on me none the less.

"You two are in for a tough fight. Get some sleep. We will be at the Capitol when you wake up."

I walk down the hall to my room. My temporary bedroom is bigger than the one I have in district 5. I

undress into a silk nightgown. It feels nice on my fingers. There is some bread from district 5 next

to my bed. I quietly nibble on the edges. I head to the bathroom and splash some water on my face.

The water feels so good after everything that happened today. I brush my teeth and take my hair out

of its messy bun. My feet make their way over to my bed. I automatically pull back the sheets and

cover myself so no one can find me, not even nightmares.

Tomorrow is the tribute parade. I groan and drift off into a dreamless sleep.

Please rate and review. Also, give me ideas on how to make my story better!


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, so I was away for a while and didn't have any access to internet. I will probably update on a regular basis now.**

**I do not own The Hunger Games nor do I own Foxface.**

Chapter 3:The Tribute Parade

I hear a loud banging on my door.

"Finch! Wake up! We are at the Capitol!" Milo yells.

I drag myself out of bed and dress in white capris and a plain red t-shirt. I tie my hair up into its usual messy bun and sip on black flats.

My feet make their way to the bathroom where I brush my teeth and splash water on my face.

I open the door and walk down the hall into the kitchen. Everyone else is eating already. I take a seat next to Mark and grab a piece of toast.

I take a small bite; it tastes really good! I reach out for the glass in front of me which is filled with milk. After a few minutes, Riley speaks up.

"Ok, today you 2 will be pampered like you never thought possible. Some of the things they do won't be pleasant but go along with it."

Yue strolls into the room holding a clipboard.

"Now come along. You need to be ready."

I follow her reluctantly outside to see the Capitol. TV shots have not given it justice.

There are cars with people dressed in some silly fashion choices like pink hair and 16-inch heels. The structures are quite remarkable though.

They stretch in some odd shapes but look so advanced, especially for district 5.

Yue leads Mark and I to an elevator. She clicks the button that says R. What is that supposed to stand for?

We zoom up so fast but you hardly feel a thing. The doors open and I realize this is where my makeover will be. There are tables with Capitol people hovering around them.

I see a few tributes are already here. Yue gestures for me to go to the one closest to the elevator. I walk there and the Capitol people scare me to death.

One of them is in a green, spiked wig and blue pumps. She yanks my hair out of the bun and begins to take off my shoes.

Seconds later, I'm stuck in this tub naked while 3 Capitol people hover around me. They scrub my hair till I feel like I'm bald and rub my back till it's red.

A short, stubby lady with pink highlights paints my nails a silver color. And a man with a nose shaped like a hook sticks silvery eye shadow on my eyes.

The man then takes some lip gloss and puts it on me and adds a hint of blush.

Finally, after what seems like forever, I'm sitting on the table in a thin, blue robe just waiting for my stylist.

A man that looks to be about 40 comes in and stares at me.

"So you are the tribute girl for district 5."

I simply nod.

He sighs and checks to make sure my prep team did everything right. He gives a small nod of approval.

"My name is Rodger."

I nod again.

Rodger pulls a hanger out from under a table and reveals my chariot costume. As always, it's nothing special. No one will notice me in it. But really you can't do much with a power plant.

It's a silver dress filled with glitter and a foam thing that is supposed to resemble the power plant that goes around my head.

I quickly dress and stick on the gray heels that go with it. I feel incredibly stupid.

I look up at Rodger.

"It looks nice on you."Yeah right.

"Time to go do the finishing touches near the chariot."

Before I know it, I'm next to my chariot with Mark. There is a mere 5 minutes before the parade starts.

I look at his outfit. I have a feeling I'm wearing the exact same thing.

He is wearing a dress with silver glitter on it and gray sneakers which look kind of ridiculous. There is a gray foam thing supposed to represent the power plant around his neck. His hair is brushed down and he has minimal makeup on.

I see Milo and Riley coming this way.

"This is their outfit?" Riley questions.

"Well, there isn't much you can do with a powerplant." Rodger replies.

Yep, I knew it.

"Time to get on." Milo gestures for us to step up.

Mark jumps on first and I follow after him. He grabs the railing tightly like there's a risk of him falling off. His hands are so white.

"Head high." Milo orders.

I do as he says and I feel the horses begin to move. These horses are professionally trained so there is no one leading them.

I hear the roar of the crowd as we head through the door. I glance quickly at a TV stand on the side of the aisle and see myself looking back at me.

I wave to the crowd but don't make a point that I'm excited to be here. I keep the same bored look on my face.

The crowds begin to scream louder then usual and I look back. I see district 12 is literally on fire.

It's different from their usual miners outfit. They have already hogged the camera and no one in the Capitol is paying attention to the other tributes.

They grab the other's hand and wave them up. The horses pull into the circle and I see President Snow on a big balcony.

We come to a sudden stop and I look up at the President.

"Tributes we welcome you. We thank you for your courage, your bravery, and your sacrifice."

"HAPPY HUNGER GAMES AND MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR."

It's cranked up so loudly I feel his words going through my bones.

The horses start moving again and stop right next to our mentors and stylists.

"Face your death."Riley grumbles under her breath.

I look quickly at the girl from 12. She is talking with her mentor.

"Come on." Milo says pulling me along.

**And there you go! Sorry for the delay. I am thinking of starting a new story but I can't decide if I should do a whole different Hunger Games(the 100****th****) or like if the characters are in high school thingy.**

**Please PM me your suggestions! And rate and review! Please! With Buttercup on top!**

**If you are my first reviewer, you get a shoutout in the next chapter. But I will delay the next chapter until I get about 2 reviewers.**

**Sorry! But I feel like no one is reading. :(**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, thank you all sooo much for the reviews. I was literally jumping around with excitement. You guys made my day! **

**This chapter is dedicated to my 4 reviewers because I couldn't just say one.**

**Pixie silver, indialangford9, Cloveycat, and CuddlyPenguin!**

**Thanks so much! I do not own the Hunger Games.**

Chapter 4: The beginning

Riley leads us to the elevator and clicks the 5 button.

We all step inside and the door shuts behind me. You don't feel a thing but I know we are moving because the Capitol people outside are getting smaller.

There is a ding and the door opens to reveal where we are staying.

There are two levels: the living room is in front of me. The ground is blue, fluffy carpet with a flat-screen TV surrounded by white chairs.

The kitchen is made of a white table topped with delicacies and line green chairs.

Avoxes are at every corner, waiting to cater to our every need.

I see 2 doors if you go straight up the stairs and keep to your left.

"Those are your rooms. The first is Mark's and the second is Finch's." Yue says.

"You should wash up for dinner."

I nod and make my way up the stairs to my room. I open the door and marvel at what I see.

There is a big blue bed with a yellow blanket. To the right appears to be a closet and next to it is the bathroom.

On the whole left wall is a screen. I'm guessing it is a TV.

I walk over to the bathroom and undress. I step into the shower and rinse my hair.

I press the shampoo buttons for _strawberry shampoo & strawberry conditioner._

After I rub it in, I wet my hair completely.

When I finished, I step out of the shower. I put on a fluffy, white robe that feels nice when you rub it against your cheek.

My feet make their way to the closet. There is a keypad with lots of options for clothes.

I pick a silky, blue tank top and black yoga pants. It comes out on a hanger and I dress.

I grab a hair tie and put my hair in a bun. Someone is banging on my door.

"Finch! Dinner!" Yue shouts.

I sigh and open the door. She nearly punched my face because I pulled the door back so suddenly.

"Come on then."

I follow her to the kitchen table and sit down in the chair next to Mark. There is some lamb stew on my plate so I grab a spoon.

After I eat half of the soup, Milo speaks up.

"Tomorrow is the first day of training so whatever skills you two have, make a huge deal of it."

I raise my eyebrows.

"You two are going to be underestimated anyway."

It's not like I'm going to follow his advice. The less people notice me, the less they want to bother me.

I stay quiet as Rodger comes in the room. He grabs the remote for the living room TV and turns it on to show the recap of the tribute parade.

I see the pair from district 1 dressed in feather gowns. They only let the people see a glance of the other tributes and keep the camera on 12.

I silently eat the soup and take sips of the orange juice.

After I finish, I get up and walk back to my room.

"Remember Finch!"

I groan and run into my room. I shut the door behind me and jump onto the bed.

I fall asleep in my clothes with nightmares of the girl from district 1. She continues to stab me with a knife and I'm not dying.

I wake up screaming. But I stop quickly knowing where I am.

My training outfit is on the edge of my bed. It is a black and red jumpsuit with the number 5 on the sleeves.

I dress and fix my bun by sticking in all the layers. There are combat boots near my bed and I slip them on.

I open the door and run into Milo.

"Good job! You finally woke up on time." He says sarcastically.

I move past him, grab a chocolate donut, and wait for Mark next to the elevator.

He comes out of his room and Riley hands him a strawberry donut.

He swallows it and walks over to where I am.

I click the button that says T. It stands for Training Center.

We step inside the elevator and we zoom down to the training center.

There's a ding and the doors open.

I'm face to face with 22 tributes.

**There it is! Sorry I didn't get very far with action and stuff. Please rate and review!**

**Next chapter when I get 6 reviews! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all for reviewing! Reviews make my day!**

**This chapter is dedicated to Banestar.**

**I do not own The Hunger Games.**

Chapter 5: Training

Mark and I walk awkwardly into the room and my eyes land on every tribute.

We stand next to district 6 and 4 while Atala explains all of the different stations including how we can't fight with the other tributes.

The careers look a bit upset but what bothers me the most while she speaks is the pair of eyes staring at me.

I turn around to see the boy from 12 staring at me but he quickly looks away.

"Well get started."

Her words gain my attention and my feet move automatically to the plants and berries station.

It's a keyboard with pictures of different berries and plants on it. There is a large screen in front of it which has a picture of some sort of root.

I click the green button with the word start on it and the quiz begins. My eyes move every which way as I glance at the berries & plants.

I do ok but I could have done a lot better.

A trainer walks over to me and looks at my score. He hands me a book that says What Not To Eat on it.

"Memorize those and you should not have any problems in the arena concerning plants and berries."

I nod and sit quietly. I memorize the picture of every berry and plant in the book after half an hour.

"You took my knife!"

I look up and see the boys from 2 and 6 fighting. 2 thinks 6 took his knife…I guess. It's something along those lines.

I hear a quiet giggle and look up to see Rue from 11 holding Cato's knife proudly. She has to be really clever to have done that. She'll last for a while in the arena.

After the peacekeepers stop the fight, I move onto knife throwing. I have honestly never tried it and I want to see if it comes naturally.

I walk over to the trainer and gesture to the targets.

He follows me over and shows me the stance for throwing a knife and all the physics.

After a few tries, I manage to hit the target even though it's the very bottom.

I hear someone's evil chuckle. The girl from 2, Clove I think her name is, smirks and grabs a huge dagger.

She aims and hits the bulls-eye on her first try. Typical career.

"You don't stand a chance."Clove says laughing.

She goes back to the other careers and gives them high fives.

I spend the rest of my time trying to hit the bulls-eye and I succeed 5 minutes before training ends.

The trainer smiles at me and I leave to meet Mark at the elevator.

He is there waiting for me and we zoom up back to our level.

"How was it?"Milo asks.

"Fine."Mark replies.

I nod my head and sit on the couch next to Riley cause she doesn't seem like the chatty type right now.

_BLUR._

"Ok, today is your private sessions so show the gamemakers what you got."

I nod and follow Mark down.

We sit down next to the tributes from district 4 on a long bench as we wait to be called.

The careers chat excitedly about what they are going to do and I keep getting evil smiles from Clove.

"Glimmer."

"Marvel."

"Clove." Finally she is gone!

"Cato."

The careers are all gone and I tune out until they call me.

"Finch."

I get up and follow her into the training center. The door shuts behind me. I take deep breaths as I move to the plants station.

I ace the test but they don't seem to care.

A little voice in my mind tells me to try with knives. I walk over to the targets and grab one.

I aim for the bulls-eye but miss by a ring or 2. The gamemakers laugh while I try again hitting the bottom of the target.

I groan and throw my last knife which hits the bulls-eye. I grin from ear to ear but when I look back at the gamemakers none of them are paying any attention to me.

Seneca Crane, the head gamemaker, laughs and gestures for me to leave. I growl and knock over a table on my way out.

I smash my hand against the 5 button and find I'm not alone in the elevator.

Clove is in there staring at her knife like it's the best thing in the world.

"You again." She smirks.

I move past her and stand in the corner until the elevator stops.

Ding.

I make my move to leave but she stands in my way.

"It's my floor and I don't want a power plant on it."

The door closes behind her and I finally reach my floor.

I open the door and jump onto the couch.

"How did you do?"

I shake my head and he gets the message.

We wait for Mark to come back and Yue, in her bubbly personality, skips over to the TV and clicks it on.

Caesar Flickerman appears on the screen.

"The moment you have all been waiting for…the results."

I bite my bottom lip.

"From district 1,Marvel, with a score of…9. Glimmer with a score of…10."

"Clove with a score of…10." I grit my teeth."Cato with a score of…10.

BLUR.

"Mark with a score of…3." No one congratulates him but I give him a slight nod.

"Finch with a score of…5." Not bad. I'll stick with no one paying any attention to me.

"Good job Finch."Milo says gruffly.

BLUR.

"Rue with a score of…7."I told you she would last."Thresh with a score of…9."

"Peeta with a score of…8. And finally, Katniss Everdeen with a score of…11."

Wow. Impressive. A problem.

I just run back to my room and force myself to fall asleep starving.

**Next update when I get 12 or 13 reviews. Thank you!**


End file.
